


The Heart of the Lost

by buskersqueen



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Bisexual Toni Topaz, Canon LGBTQ Character, Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, Endgame Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, F/F, LGBTQ Character, POV Cheryl Blossom, Protective Cheryl Blossom, Riverdale, Soft Cheryl Blossom, cheryl blossom - Freeform, cheryl blossom is a lesbian, choni, toni topaz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-09-21 15:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buskersqueen/pseuds/buskersqueen
Summary: Cheryl Blossom is the IT girl at Riverdale High. Perfect GPA. Perfect Body. Perfect Hair. Captain of the Vixens. What's the problem? She has a hidden life of abuse, death, heartbreak, repression of her true self, and has been hurt by every single person in her life. Until those serpents from Southside High invades her school and an unexpected hero grabs Cheryl by her heart and turns her life around.





	1. Monster

**Author's Note:**

> I'm no writer whatsoever... but I love Choni and basically wanted to write my own version of Riverdale based on the same timeline as in the show. But added in Choni scene's we SHOULD have gotten. It starts from 2x10 when Southside High arrives at Riverdale. Again, i'm not a writer, it's probably not the best fic out here. But it made me happy writing it so let me know how you feel about it.

Chapter 1: Monsters

 

Cheryl pov:

 

Cheryl had her mind set. Her home life was an absolute nightmare. Her mother converted _their_ home into the headquarters of her new… lady of the evening “business.” To top that off, Southside High closed down, and its students were coming to Riverdale High.

 

Riverdale High was Cheryl’s safe haven and now… that was too being invaded by strangers. Cheryl with her HBIC attitude, strut down the stairs of Riverdale High with her gang of Vixens and Bulldogs behind her, to crash this so called “welcome party” Veronica Lodge felt _so_ obliged to throw for these Serpents. She knew exactly what to say to the Serpent scum invading HER school.

  
Cheryl scanned the crowd of ruffians and thugs filled mostly with adolescent boys. A flash of pink hair caught her eye. She was a short and tough looking girl… fit with a tattered serpent jacket. She couldn’t deny that serpent girl was a sight for sore eyes… She suddenly remembered their quick interaction from the drag race, when Cheryl took over “Cha-cha’s” honor of starting the race. A feeling rippled through her chest and a name flashed through her head, _Hea.._ it almost caught her off guard, but she quickly pushed those feelings away. “Listen up ragamuffins, I will not allow Riverdale Highs above average GPA to suffer because of classrooms that are overcrowded with… underachievers. So please, do us all a favor and find some other school to deface with your “hard scrabble” ways.”

 

Out of every serpent boy in that hallway with toxic masculinity issues, Cheryl was not expecting “Cha Cha” to step up to defend the Serpents. Through gritted teeth the pink-haired girl sneered “Why don’t you come over here and say that to my face?” Cheryl was surprised at the fact she was fighting back. It was kind of… riveting

_Deviant._

Her mother’s words filled her head. Cheryl pushed those feelings down as she’s done her entire life and gave a perfect Cheryl Bombshell come back “Happily! Queen of the Buskers!” Cheryl stepped up to the girl but was quickly pushed back by Archie Andrews and Reggie Mantle. They knew exactly how that would’ve ended. And Cheryl knew that it wouldn’t be in her favor… no matter how tough of an exterior she put out. The other girl was in a _gang_ for god’s sake. But… the cherry red lipped girl felt somewhat disappointed that their interaction was broken up so quick... because the most enchanting scent of vanilla coming from the serpent filled the air around her for a moment cut too short.

 

_Deviant. Deviant. Deviant._

All night long, the image of the pink haired Serpent crowded Cheryl’s mind and with that came her mother’s words long drilled into her head over years of abuse. _Deviant. Loveless. Monster._ No matter what Cheryl did, the girl would not disappear. It was times like this when left in the silence of her own thoughts and feelings, Cheryl wished for a friend to talk to. It was ironic how Cheryl Blossom, the most popular girl in school, longed for even just one friend to confide in. She used to have one… Heather. Her best friend in junior high, someone her mother ripped from her life after being caught acting too… close to each other. Cheryl pushed those feelings far down and walked over to lock her bedroom door before getting into bed. _Heather. Love. Deviant._ The last words that crowded the raven’s mind before succumbing to sleep involved the pink haired serpent. _I wonder what her name is?_

 

 

\------- Toni POV

 

While at lunch with Sweet Pea and Fangs, Toni couldn’t focus because that red-head was on her mind. You would think that after how... unwelcoming Cheryl was to the Serpents, that Toni wouldn’t care for her for another second. But Toni was intrigued. Nobody can deny that Cheryl Blossom is one of the hottest girls in school, and Toni may have checked her out in their interaction at the drag race. But it was more than that, Toni could see the pain in the red-heads bright brown eyes, even past the cascade of her HBIC persona.

 

“Speak of the devil...” Toni muttered to herself as Cheryl made her appearance in the cafeteria. The girl seemed to look around the room and at the food being served today, and decided it wasn’t worth her time and left.

 

“Hey, uh, I have to go talk to Principal Weatherby about… extracurriculars to join. I’ll catch you guys later!” Toni didn’t even wait for the guys to reply before she bolted out of the lunchroom, trying to catch up to the wonder that is Cheryl Blossom.

 

The girl seemed to have disappeared out of thin air because Toni didn’t see her down the hallway. Even though she practically ran after her… So, Toni walked to the bathroom that was closest to her English class coming up after the lunch bell. Toni sat and hitched her legs up onto the small trash bin in the stall and scrolled through Instagram. She heard someone come in but sat unphased until she heard the voice that filled every room it was in.

 

“How’s the lake house? Are you all settled in and spooning yet?”

 

Toni would know whose voice that was any day. Full of vengeance and distaste. Cheryl.

 

“It’s Cheryl, you welfare baby.”

 

Toni almost let out a giggle with that line but held it in, so she could eavesdrop. Even though she felt a little bad about it.

 

“I just want to let you know that Archie and Betty kissed outside of my house, right before Christmas, and it seemed pretty serious... like with tongue serious…”

 

Toni could hear the jealousy in Cheryl’s voice. Jug had told her that Cheryl tried to invite herself to the Lodge’s cabin, but they told her it was a “couples’ only weekend.” Toni felt a little bad for her…

 

“That’s all! Enjoy your couples only weekend! Kisses to all! Bye now!”

 

The complete switch of personality between those two sentences shocked Toni. That girl can switch off and on like a light. Dark and hostile to bright and charismatic. _It’s time..._ Toni thought to herself. She brushed her feet down to the floor and opened the stall.

 

Toni took a deep breath and tried to hold back a smile creeping out. She knew why Cheryl did what she did. She was upset and jealous; however, Toni wanted to antagonize her just a little… “Did you just tell Jughead that Archie and Betty kissed?”

 

 “Yes.” Cheryl replied so casually. “So, what if I did?” Toni wasn’t surprised that Cheryl completely owned her actions. _At least she’s honest._ Toni thought. Considering that wonderful welcome speech Cheryl gave the serpents, she quickly realized that Cheryl is not one for holding back how she feels.

 

“Well…” Sighed Toni, “Did you at least have a reason.” Toni turned to Cheryl as she was reapplying her cherry red lipstick in the mirror. She saw Cheryl tighten her lips as she turned her way. _oh shit..._ Toni thought. _she’s about to give me another speech._

“Oh... that’s right. You’re new here.” Cheryl rolled her eyes as she turned. With the most animated and highly upbeat tone of voice, the red-head replied: “Hi! I’m Cheryl Blossom, AKA: Cheryl Bombshell. Which means I need no reasons. I simply… am.”

 

“Feel free to tremble.”

 

As Toni looked into Cheryl’s eyes, the pain became even more apparent…

 

 _I wonder what’s going on in that head of hers._ Toni wondered. She put on her best “I’m a badass, you don’t scare me” look and told Cheryl: “I have a better idea.”

 

Toni stepped toward Cheryl. She could see the red-head get a bit flustered and step back.

 

“Why don’t you tell me what’s bothering you because clearly, you’re in a lot of pain.” Toni put her hand on Cheryl’s arm. As soon as she did this, Cheryl looked at her hand like it was the vilest object to have ever touched her.

 

With rage (and hurt) in the red-heads eyes Cheryl yelled. “Get your sapphic serpent hands OFF my body!” She smacks Toni’s hand off her arm, grabbed her make-up kit and stormed out of the bathroom.

 

Toni couldn’t help but crack a smile and feel proud. She could really get under that girls’ skin. Yet the two didn’t even know each other. “She’s hot when she’s pissed off…” Toni said to herself once the red-head was gone.

_\------_ Cheryl Pov

After that serpent questioned her actions in the bathroom and their… interaction. Cheryl walked quickly to the Vixens locker-room. They didn’t have practice today, so the locker room was a sanctuary for Cheryl to go and calm down. Believe it or not, she couldn’t get that pink-haired serpent and how she smelled of Vanilla out of her mind no matter how hard she tried.

 

Cheryl didn’t even know her name... but she was having _crushing_ feelings. Feelings she hasn’t felt in a really long time... or rather that she has pushed down for years. When the serpent grabbed her arm, it was electrifying. Cheryl wondered if she felt it too… this girl seemed to see past her tough exterior and wasn’t scared of her at all. Cheryl also could sense that the serpent was being sincere…

  
Cheryl was overwhelmed with emotions. The invigorating feeling and the thought that someone cared about her made her feel elated. But the fact the feelings were being generated from a girl is something that filled Cheryl up with bliss but also fear. Her mother’s words were practically screaming in her head right now. “Starving, emotional anorexic. Deviant. You’ve never known love, Cheryl.” Screaming as loud as Cheryl did the night her mother sent Heather and her family away… Cheryl cupped her hands over her ears as if it would control the volume of the words in her head.

 

Cheryl sat with tears streaming down her face until the bell rang. She looked at her watch 3:00pm, school was finally out, and she would get to go home and reside in peace in her room. She wiped her tears, stood up, grabbed her things, and walked out the door.

 

“Hopefully this movie tonight cheers me up.” She couldn’t wait to see Love, Simon.

 

The drive home from school in her cherry red mustang, Cheryl began thinking. _Maybe I should just let go. I would be happier if I got to be who I truly am. I’m not a monster. I don’t want to be loveless. But my mother would never allow me to live my truth… Jason would tell me to be who I am. But he’s not here anymore…_


	2. Cherry Bomb

Cheryl pov

 

As Cheryl walked inside the entrance to the movies. She felt empty, everyone around her had a friend, a girlfriend/boyfriend, a group of friends with them. Laughing, talking, smiling. And she was alone... being alone was something she had to quickly grow accustom too ever since she lost JJ… JJ was her only piece of stability and source of love in her life... If Jason was here, he would tell her to let go and be who she was. He would tell her to stop pushing people away. _He isn’t here to protect you anymore._ Cheryl thought… 7:50pm displayed Cheryl’s watch. “Crap...” 10 minutes before the movie starts and she still needs to get a drink and find a seat. Preferably alone in the back corner so nobody would see her cry.

 

Standing in line, waiting for her drink, a familiar voice spoke her name. A voice she was secretly hoping would be there... Cheryl had asked around school to find out the pink-haired woman’s name. It was Toni Topaz and she could recognize her voice anywhere. 

 

_Let go Cheryl. Let go._ JJ’s voice flashed into her head.

 

“Let me guess... A cherry cola for Cheryl Bombshell?”

 

Trying hard to keep her iconic attitude. Cheryl rolled her eyes, even though she was beyond thrilled to see her.

 

“My god. What do you want? And why do you keep stalking me?”

 

Toni smiled and god, was it cute.

 

“I’m not.” Toni said, deflecting the accusation. “I came to see this movie with Fangs and he bailed on me.”

 

Silence fell among the two girls. Cheryl watched Toni’s face grow concerned but expected her to turn and walk away. But instead, Toni continued talking.

 

“Are you okay?” Toni asked softly. Cheryl could tell that Toni was being completely genuine. No games or hidden agendas like 99% of her interactions entail. This was not a question that Cheryl is used to hearing out of pure care and concern. Usually Cheryl lied in her answers to this specific question but tonight… she just couldn’t find the strength to hold up the walls around her anymore.

 

Cheryl sighed sadly, “I’m alone at the movies. And… I’m trying to stay away from my mother who has turned our house into her sexual playpen.” She paused. “So, no… I am really not.”

 

Cheryl could tell that Toni was trying to keep her jaw from dropping at Cheryl’s response. It isn’t something that you hear every day... even in Riverdale. But she could tell by Toni’s eyes that she was concerned about Cheryl. _How could this serpent be so caring to me? I’ve been horrible to her…_

“Well I was gonna go grab a seat alone… unless you want some company. But... no pressure.” Toni said to Cheryl, it kind of sounded like Toni was hoping she would say yes.

 

Cheryl felt so elated that she couldn’t hold back her grin but sipped her drink to try to mask her happiness. 

 

Cheryl enjoyed the movie, at times she lost track due to the slight contact she’d periodically have with Toni. They brushed hands reaching for popcorn at the same time and I think that the entire theater could feel the chemistry. But the part that took Cheryl back was in the movie where Simon came out to his mom. Cheryl was (silently) crying her eyes out. She tried to hide it as best as she could. Toni didn’t draw any attention to it but knew Cheryl was crying. In the next moment, Cheryl felt a warm hand wrap around hers crossed in her lap. Cheryl’s first instinct was to pull away. But it felt so good... so warm... and comforting. All things that Cheryl so desperately needed. She let their fingers intertwine the rest of the movie.

 

Cheryl wished that her mother had the same response as Simons’ mom. Accepting. Loving. Comforting. Her mother gave her nothing but heartbreak, pain, and sadness by ripping the most important person in her life out of it entirely. It has hurt her deeply for years having to hide this huge part of herself due to the abuse she would get from her mother. She wasn’t afraid of the students at Riverdale finding out, or her friends not accepting her, she knew they would, whether it be out of the kindness and acceptance of their hearts or fear of the HBIC of Riverdale.

 

The movie ended, and the credits started rolling, Cheryl wiped her tears. Toni cleaned up their trash and picked up the trash in other seats as they walked down the aisle. Cheryl gave her a questioning look. Toni recognized that and said “I know a lot of the people that work here. Serpents. Some take care of their younger siblings at home and need to get home early. Some of my friends struggle with homework, me helping, helps them get home early enough to do it before school in the morning. A lot of us struggle with school, I tutor a lot of the guys because trust me, they need it.” Toni giggled, and Cheryl smiled at the sound. “Also, I think you’re an asshole if someone leaves their trash for others to clean up, even if it is at the movies.” 

 

_She is literally the most kind-hearted person I’ve ever met. She is amazing._ Cheryl thought. The two girls walked to the entrance and stopped not really knowing how to end their night. “I saw Fangs leave the theater with his date, so I better go. It’s gonna take me a while to walk home.” Cheryl didn’t want their night together to end just yet. The way Toni said that made Cheryl think that maybe she didn’t want it to end yet either…

 

“Hey, don’t go… I can take you home. But, do you want to grab a milkshake together at Pop’s first?” Cheryl asked hesitantly.

 

 “Let me guess, a strawberry milkshake with a cherry on top?” Toni laughed and winked at Cheryl. “Lead the way, Bombshell.”

 

\---------- Toni pov 

 

Toni was in awe of the girl sitting next to her. This can’t be the same girl that was so awful to us on our first day. She’s actually really sweet and Toni was right… she clearly is in a lot of pain. Seeing her so vulnerable made Toni feel special because she knows this isn’t the Cheryl Blossom the world gets to see. Toni felt on cloud nine ever since Cheryl accepted her offer to sit together at the movies. Toni wondered if Cheryl was feeling the same way.

 

Toni took a risk during the movie when she reached over to hold Cheryl’s hand when she was crying. Toni was expecting another slap on the arm and for Cheryl to storm out of the movie. However, Toni worked up the courage and believe it or not… she physically saw Cheryl relax when she made contact. Cheryl even intertwined their fingers.

 

With all the gossip that surrounds Cheryl at school, Toni hadn’t heard anything about her being, or possibly being, gay. Toni was really conflicted because she was starting to develop a pretty big crush on this girl. She didn’t want to get her hopes up. This girl is so much more than Toni could’ve imagined. Cheryl is smart, funny, complicated, and so beautiful. She was really wondering how this night was going to end.

 

The two girls were sitting at the bar of Pop’s with their milkshakes. Cheryl was just stirring her milkshake with her straw, not really interested in the actual drink. Toni could tell something was up, so she had to break the silence.

 

“Now you may think you’ve mastered the art of silent tears, but I saw you crying during that movie Cheryl.”

 

Cheryl snapped back to reality hearing Toni’s voice.

 

“I never cry at movies… Real life’s tragic enough…” Toni saw the sadness and torment in Cheryl’s eyes when she said that. She also saw tears forming in the red-heads gorgeous brown eyes.

 

“But… when Simons mom said he used to be such a carefree kid, growing up, and then at a certain point... he stopped being that happy kid because he was hiding a secret, it just…” Cheryl couldn’t hold back the tears anymore. Toni’s heart was breaking seeing Cheryl break down like this.

 

“Cheryl…” Toni didn’t really know what to say.

  
Cheryl continued through her sobs “Everyone thinks I’m this loveless monster, but it isn’t true.”

 

“I loved someone” Cheryl said, “who loved me… and my mother destroyed it”

 

Toni assumed who that could be about. “You mean your brother Jason? I heard how close you guys were.”

 

“No…” Cheryl stated. “not JJ” She hesitated “h-her name was Heather.”  
  
Cheryl turned and looked at Toni staring right into her eyes, to make sure Toni knew what she meant. _Maybe she is gay…_ Toni thought.

 

She let Cheryl continue, “She was my best friend in junior high. She used to sleep over every weekend.” Cheryl continues to sob. “until one night, my mother caught us in the same bed. She said I was “deviant.”

 

Toni couldn’t stay silent any longer. “Cheryl, I am so sorry. But you have to know your mother’s wrong. You’re not loveless. You’re not deviant. Okay?”

 

Toni took the risk again and grabbed Cheryl’s hand softly. Toni looked Cheryl right into the eyes and said, “You’re… sensational.” The look on the red-heads face changed and turned so soft. Toni could see some of the walls Cheryl built around her heart fall away.

 

Toni made the decision right then that she was going to stand by Cheryl’s side no matter what anyone thought about it.

 

Toni sat there holding Cheryl’s hand for god knows how long. Their milkshakes were melted now. “Hey… you want to go sit in the booth and order some food?” Toni asked Cheryl. “I’d love that.” Cheryl answered.

 

They walked over to the booth in the back corner of Pop’s, so they could be secluded from the others inhabiting the restaurant. Toni had seen Betty, Jughead, Archie, and Veronica pull up outside and she knew Cheryl wasn’t in the mood to deal with others.

 

She guided Cheryl into the booth, and when Toni turned to slide into the seat across from Cheryl, she felt a hand grab her arm softly. She turned, and Cheryl tugged slightly, showing Toni she wanted her to sit next to her. Toni happily obliged.

 

A comfortable silence fell upon the two girls. Cheryl was the first to break it. “Toni… I’m sorry for how I have been treating you and the serpents. School was the last place I had that was my own. That wasn’t full of strangers like my own home. Mother brings home strangers every night. I feel like I don’t have a true home anymore... I was taking out my pain onto you guys, and I’m endlessly sorry for that.”

 

“Hey…” Toni said, “it’s totally fine. I completely understand.” Toni grabbed her hands. “And if I’m being honest, I found it kind of hot. You said they call you Cheryl Bombshell, and everyone is afraid of you. Well… except me.” Toni laughed. “How could I not be in awe over you?” Toni said with a laugh and nudged Cheryl.

 

Toni was trying everything to get her to smile, and she finally did. Of course, that girl’s smile was one of a kind. Everything about Cheryl was one of a kind. Another item to add to Toni’s list of all the reasons Cheryl Blossom was completely adorable. Toni saw through Cheryl’s tough exterior from the beginning and now that she’s seen this side of the girl, Toni was going to do everything she could to keep her.

 

Cheryl pulled out her phone, her mother was calling. Toni saw Cheryl quickly decline the phone call. Toni put out her hand to Cheryl, “Let me see your phone?”

 

“Excuse me? I don’t think so.” Cheryl stated.

 

“Relax Bombshell” Toni said as she grabbed Cheryl’s phone and opened her contacts. “I’m giving you my number.” She saw Cheryl crack and they smiled at each other.

 

Toni gave Cheryl her phone back and said, “If you ever need another movie date, or someone to talk too. I’ll be there.” Toni made sure to look Cheryl in the eyes, so she understood that she was being genuine. “It’s getting late, we should probably be getting home.” Toni told Cheryl.

 

“Definitely Cha-Cha...” Cheryl paused… “I had such an amazing time with you tonight Toni Topaz. I haven’t felt like this in god knows how long… Thank you.” Cheryl gently grabbed Toni’s hand and softly gave her knuckles a quick kiss. “Let’s go.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This episode is probably one of my favorites. The Love, Simon set-up and Cheryl coming out was just perfect. I love soft Cheryl.


	3. Criminal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a pretty short chapter, but I loved this one. Enjoy!

Cheryls POV

 

**8:30am “Hey TT. It’s Cheryl, I wanted to thank you again for last night. You really have no idea how much it meant to me.”**

 

Cheryl hovered her finger over the send button, trying to work up the courage to text Toni. She quickly pressed the send button and threw her phone on the bed. She was incredibly anxious that the brunette wouldn’t reply.

 

It was an hour before Toni replied.

 

**_9:30am. “Geez Bombshell, who gets up before 9:00? Early riser I assume?”_ **

**_9:33am: “But you’re so welcome. I had a lot of fun. You are quite sensational Cheryl Blossom_ ** _.”_

 

Cheryl stared at her phone screen with the biggest smile on her face. A smile that was hard to come by since the news this morning. Her father had a secret will and a will reading would be held this afternoon and she would learn if she was the heir to any part of the Blossom industry.

 

**9:40am: “Toni, I have to ask you something. But if you totally don’t want to do it, it’s okay.” Cheryl wrote.**

Toni replied back almost instantly. The butterflies fluttered in Cheryl’s stomach from her next thought... _Toni wants to talk to me…_ Cheryl smiled.  

 

**_9:41am: “Ask away. If it’s anything I get to do with you, I’m down for it.” Toni wrote._ **

****

**9:45am: “I found out this morning that daddy had a secret will. He wanted to have a public will reading and I will find out if I will have a stake in the Blossom industry. Do you want to come over and be my emotional support? If not it’s totally okay.”**

****

Waiting for Toni to reply felt like hours to Cheryl.

 

 ** _10:00am: “I would love to Cheryl. However, I don’t think anything in my wardrobe is up to par with a Blossom gathering.”_** Toni stated.

 

 **10:10am: “No problem TT. I can lend you some clothes. They may not fit perfect, because you are tiny.”** Cheryl added a winky face emoji and a red heart.

 

**_10:15am: “Sounds good Bombshell. When should I make my appearance?”_ **

**10:20am: “The will reading starts at 2:00 this afternoon. You could come over at noon and we can get ready together?”** Cheryl definitely hoped this would be the case.

 

 **_10:30am: “Alright. I’ll be there! However, Cheryl… you don’t need much time to get ready. You’re already exquisite._ ** _”_

Cheryl couldn’t stop smiling. Cheryl put her phone on the charger and went to take a shower.

 

Soon, Cheryl was finished getting ready. Hair curled to a T and make-up was on point. She just had to get dressed but was waiting for Toni. She heard a loud engine coming up the driveway. She couldn’t help but run to the window. It was definitely Toni… fit with a motorcycle and her worn serpent jacket.

 

Cheryl made her way down to the foyer of Thistlehouse and met Toni at the door.

 

“Hello TT! Welcome to Thistlehouse. I’ll spare you the grand tour today. Let’s go upstairs.”

 

“Wow…” Toni said completely shocked. “Your room is literally twice the size of my trailer! This is insane!” Toni exclaimed.

 

“If only it were sound proof, so I couldn’t hear my mother’s escapades at night.” Cheryl laughed. “Here, have a seat on my bed, I’ll find you an outfit.”

 

Cheryl was in the closest for about five minutes when she heard Toni say “Cheryl, I agreed to come to this will-reading, but I didn’t agree to a makeover.” The red-head smirked at the sound as she pulled out a long-sleeved laced top and spun around to show Toni.

 

Toni continued: “Unless it involves that blouse.” As she stared at the perfect piece of fabric held in a perfect girl’s hand.

 

“Nice, right?” Cheryl said as she walked towards Toni. Toni stood up and they stood close together. “For the record _, j’adore_ your flannel mesh aesthetic.” Toni saw the red-heads brown eyes turn dark. Cheryl’s voice got deeper as she stepped closer to Toni. “I’m merely augmenting it for the occasion.” They sat staring into the each other’s eyes, wondering what each other’s next move would be.

 

Next thing they know, Cheryl’s bedroom door swung open and the dark cloud that is Penelope Blossom flew in just as fast. “What is going on in here, Cheryl?” voice filled with venom.

 

Thankfully Toni snapped back into reality fast. Cheryl was still feeling the impact of her and Toni’s lustful interaction just a few seconds ago. “Mrs. Blossom, hi, I’m Toni Topaz. I’m a friend of Cheryl’s from school and she’s lending me an outfit for the will-reading.” Toni smiled her best fake smile. Cheryl matched her with her own.

 

As cold and monotone as a person could be, Penelope stated “And why on earth would _you_ be there?”

 

“I invited her to be my emotional support.” Cheryl said quietly. Every interaction with her mother made her feel so weak and small. Complete opposite to her tough girl persona she portrays at school.

 

With a glare at both the girls, Penelope continued “Just make sure you’re downstairs before the guests start to arrive. We need to present a united front against those scavengers.” And turned to walk out the door.

Cheryl was quite embarrassed because of the altercation. Toni broke the awkward tension in the room. _“_ Ugh, she’s a nightmare _.”_

 

Cheryl sighs in reply, “Isn’t she though?” and rolls her eyes.

 

“Well, TT, go try this on and see if you like it. The bathroom is through those doors.”

 

When Toni Topaz walked out of that bathroom, Cheryl’s jaw dropped.

 

“Oh Toni…” Cheryl exclaimed as she walked towards Toni, reaching out her hands to signal to Toni to grab them. “You look marvelous.”

 

Cheryl lifted her right hand above Toni’s head. “Now, give me a spin TT!” Cheryl stated cheerily. Both girls giggled and when Toni came back around, she lost balance due to being dizzy. Cheryl instinctively caught Toni by placing her hands on the other girls’ hips. “Woah T, are you okay?” Cheryl giggled.

 

“Yes, I’m all good. Thank you, Cheryl…”

 

With her hands rested on Toni’s hips, Toni looked up and the red head locked eyes with the serpents. She saw Toni’s eyes fall down to stare at her plump cherry-red lips and Toni started biting her bottom lip… _She wants this just as bad as I do…_ Cheryl thought as she felt warmth radiating in her core. She moved her hand up to Toni’s chin, and slowly tilted her head up to meet eyes again. Cheryl slid her hand into Toni’s hair and cupped her cheek. Cheryl began to lean forward to close the distance between them when…

 

“CHERYL! Get down here!” Penelope barked from the base of their grand staircase.

 

Both girls moaned simultaneously, “ughh.”

 

“Coming mother!” Cheryl yelled back.

 

“We will definitely re-visit this moment again TT.” Cheryl stated, her brown eyes, black as night with lust.

 

“I wouldn’t miss it Bombshell. Let’s go before she kills us.”


	4. Cheerleader

Toni’s POV

 

After that completely insane and riveting will-reading with Cheryl yesterday. She wasn’t expecting Cheryl to invite her over for dinner with her mother, her nana, and her newly found Uncle Claudius.

 

The dinner table was filled with tension, so Toni tried to break it up with some conversation. “So, Mr. Blossom, how does it feel being back in Riverdale after all these years?” Toni asked.

 

Of course, Penelope had to shut her down. “Ignore that person, Claudius. I’d assumed tonight would be family only.” She spit.

 

Claudius replied, “It’s all right. I enjoy meeting new people.” Toni was ecstatic that he shut her right back down as well. He continued: “Do you know, during my journeys as a sailor, I came upon the most wonderful island… Lesbos.”

 

Toni about spit out the contents in her mouth and laughed.

 

“Oh, my god…” Cheryl said through laughter.

 

Obviously, Penelope was not as amused as everyone else.

 

“It is the most beautiful, natural place on Earth.’’ Claudius stated.

 

Claudius and Nana Rose were continuing the conversation as Cheryl and Toni continued to exchange smiles and silent laughs, and looks that stated, _“now that was fucking hilarious.”_

 

Claudius seemed like a much better person than Cheryl’s mother and father turned out to be, Toni believed at the time…

 

Toni texted Cheryl before going to bed, last night.

**_10:00pm: “Hey Bombshell, thank you for inviting me tonight. Through the unpleasantness of your mother, your uncle was quite hilarious. Lesbos sounds pretty amazing (; Goodnight Cher, I’ll see you at school tomorrow.”_ **

 

The next day, Toni was quite nervous, she had been practicing her dance routine to join Cheryl’s River Vixens team for days now. Sweet Pea and Fangs made fun of her endlessly when practicing at the Whyte Worm between shifts. Toni never thought that she would be a cheerleader, let alone at Riverdale. But she wanted any excuse to spend more time with Cheryl.

 

With every body roll, hip sway, and that perfect booty pop Toni did during her routine, she made sure to make eye contact with Cheryl with each one. She didn’t see Cheryl take her eyes off her one time during her performance.

 

Toni hit her last mark with a smirk as Cheryl stepped forward and said “Well, I doubt there’s any way you amateurs are gonna top that. So, practice is over, Vixens. Inner circle Vixens hang back. You know who you are.”

 

Betty, Veronica, Josie, and Toni stepped forward as Cheryl began speaking. “In honor of Toni, joining our squad. I think we should celebrate with a mandatory slumber party at Thistlehouse. Fancy dressing gowns are appreciated. You’ve all seen The Beguiled, right? Dinner at 8. Parlor games to follow!”

 

 _Damn_ Toni thought… _A slumber party at Cheryl’s... this is going to be a great night._

 

School ended, and Toni rushed back to her Uncles trailer to pack before he returned to possibly lock her out. She texted Cheryl,

**_4:00pm: “Hey Cher… anything you need me to bring over tonight? I can stop by and get some candy and popcorn for the movie?”_ **

 

**4:15pm: “You’re so sweet, TT. But no, I covered it all after school today. The only thing I would like you to bring is you and your amazing self, Miss. Toni Topaz. This night is all about you anyways.”**

**_4:30pm: “Well, you can count on that Bombshell. But I have just one request to secure my attendance…”_ **

****

**4:35pm: “And what shall that be Topaz?”**

**_4:40pm: “I get your bed tonight. I’ve been dying to lay on that massive thing since the day of the will-reading.”_ **

Yes, that was true… but the real reason was that Toni wanted to be as close as she could with Cheryl and this was her opportunity.

 

**5:00pm: “That can be arranged. As long as you don’t mind sharing it with me.”**

**_5:10pm: “Trust me Cheryl Blossom. I don’t mind at all.”_ **

**_5:11pm: “I’m going to shower, get ready, and finish packing, and I’ll be over soon. Xoxo”_ **

****

Toni was fantasizing how this night was going to end. She was hoping it would end with a kiss. Finally getting to do what she has craved ever since their almost kiss the day of the will-reading.

 

Toni arrived at Cheryl’s house, Josie and Betty were already there, sitting in a circle on the bed. “TT! I’m glad you’ve arrived. Welcome again to Thistlehouse. Come sit!”

 

Veronica arrived, and they ate dinner and watched The Beguiled together. Josie, Betty, and Veronica sat laying in front of Cheryl and Toni on the floor. Toni and Cheryl sat up, their backs leaning on the end of Cheryl’s bedframe.

 

Throughout the entire movie, Toni laid her hand on top of Cheryl’s, gently rubbing it with her thumb. Toni wasn’t really interested in the movie, it wasn’t her type. She was more of a rom-com, or horror girl. But Cheryl seemed to love it, so she dealt with it. She was truly just waiting for everyone to go to bed.

 

After the movie Cheryl hopped up and stated “Alright Vixens. It’s time to partake in a slumber party tradition, doing each other’s hair. Let’s get in a line!” The other three girls gladly hopped up, as Toni hesitantly moved to the front of the line. Cheryl jumped in front of Betty before she took the spot behind Toni. The girls did this until Cheryl hopped up and stood in front of the group.

 

“Inner circle, Cousin Betty. I didn’t just bring you to Thistlehouse for a girls’ slumber party. The truth is… I’m terrified of being alone here. There’s a stranger in this house. My uncle Claudius, he’s as mad as the sea, and ever since he blew in, I feel like I’m in mortal peril.”

 

Toni, awe struck by Cheryl’s storybook diction, was wondering what this is about. “Wait, I’m confused. Is this real or are we playing a game?”

 

“All too real, TT. I fear they’re plotting against me and Nana Rose. Mumsy cultivates esoteric herbs in the conservatory. Tannis root, jimsonweed. I’m afraid to eat for fear of being poisoned.”

 

 Toni could not believe was she was hearing.

 

Josie spoke up “Cheryl, are you sure you’re not imagining things?”

 

“Well if she is Josie, then maybe I am too.” Betty said. “There’s a stranger in my life as well. Chic. With him lurking behind every corner, my house feels--.”

 

“Dangerous” Cheryl added. “Deadly… I sympathize.”

 

Toni saw Cheryl’s eyes well up with tears as Cheryl turned away. They talked together some more, Josie telling Cheryl that if anything happens to contact her mother. Attorney McCoy. She could help with emancipation. And Betty talking about how crazy this new brother of hers is.

But at last, it was finally the time Toni was looking forward to all night. Time to go to bed. It wasn’t because she wanted the slumber party to end, but because she wanted to be able to be closer to Cheryl because they haven’t been able to all night.

 

They were both lying awake, Cheryl and Toni. The other three fast asleep on the floor. I think Cheryl wanted the same thing as Toni. They sat in silence before Cheryl looked over at her and whispered “Full disclosure…” Toni turned to look at Cheryl and Cheryl mimicked her. They both scooted closer together. “I didn’t want to invite all the girls tonight… But I knew my hideous mother would never allow me to invite just you.” Toni smiled. _She orchestrated this entire night just, so she could spend time with me…_ Toni thought. Their eyes locked and the feelings of their near-miss kiss a few nights ago arose once again.

 

She let Cheryl continue. “Which is… what I craved.” Toni’s heart was racing and the butterflies in her stomach were raging. She saw Cheryl lean forward, Toni did the same, wanting to close the space as fast as possible. Until every girl in the room bolted up after hearing a loud crash inside Thistlehouse.

 

Cheryl got up and ran outside her bedroom as fast as she could and as Toni saw Cheryl look over the railing, she heard an ear-piercing scream come out of the red-heads mouth. Toni caught up to see what was going on, and that’s when she saw Nana Rose, sprawled out at the bottom of the stairs. The girls couldn’t tell if the lady was dead or alive… Cheryl called 911 and thank god Nana Rose was okay. They put Nana Rose in the ambulance, getting ready to take her to the General Hospital.

 

Toni and Cheryl overheard the officer tell Penelope and Claudius that a fall like that should have killed her. They sounded disappointed when they agreed with the officer saying that Nana Rose is a “lucky bird.”

_Maybe Cheryl is right about all of this. Killing off Nana Rose and Cheryl, the heirs to the Blossom empire…_ Toni thought.

 

“Cheryl, what is it?” Toni asked when she saw Cheryl staring coldly at her Uncle. “He’s wearing my father’s pajamas.” Cheryl said. “What?” Toni asked.  
  
“My uncle.” Cheryl looked at Toni, eyes full of tears and terror. “Toni... I think they pushed my nana down the stairs… and I think I’m next.”

 

“Cheryl, I can stay with you here tonight if you need me too. I don’t want to leave you alone in this house.” Toni stated.

 

“Thank you, Toni. But I’m okay.”

 

“Okay.” Toni said as she pulled her in for a hug. Looking over the red-heads shoulder, she saw Penelope Blossom giving them the evil eye. “Text me if you need anything. And I mean anything Cher.”

 

The girls scattered and went home. Toni went to bed and checked her phone to see if there were any messages from Cheryl. Nothing. “Don’t worry” Toni told herself “She’s okay.” But Toni couldn’t help but worry the rest of the night until she succumbed to sleep.


	5. Bad Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dreaded moment... Cheryl is taken to the Sisters.

Cheryls POV

Cheryl wasn’t going to take her eyes off of Nana Rose again until she was better. She wasn’t going to give her mother or uncle the satisfaction of finishing their job.

 

Cheryl sat in the chair next to Nana Rose, reading _The Turn of the Screw_ silently, when Toni walked in. Cheryl hadn’t even noticed her.

 

“So, this is where you’ve been hiding out.” Toni said. Cheryl quickly wiped away her tears. “Toni... How did you find me?”

 

“It took me a minute and I thought… This is exactly where I would be if my Nana was in the hospital.” Cheryl didn’t reply and sat there quietly. “Cheryl… what is it?” Toni asked her.

 

“I’m so exhausted… and Toni, I am here for my Nana but not in the way you think. I want to make sure my mother and uncle Claudius don’t come by to hurt her… to finish what they started when they pushed her down the stairs.”

 

Cheryl couldn’t sit anymore and ran up to Toni and wrapped her arms around her. “Thank you for finding me… You being here comforts me more than you know. You’re the first person in a very long time that I can trust and feel safe around. Thank you for inviting me to sit with you at the movies, regardless of how harshly I treated you and the serpents.” Cheryl was crying. “You’re my person TT…”

 

“Oh Cheryl. You’re the best thing that’s happened to me. I knew there was more to you than what everyone else sees. I’m glad I was stubborn in wanting to know who you really are.”

 

“Here, come here Cheryl. You need to rest. I will stay right here until you wake up.”

 

Cheryl sat in that small chair with Toni and cuddled against her chest. “Read to me, Toni?” Cheryl glanced to her book sitting on the side table. “Of course.” Toni told her.

 

Cheryl napped for a solid two hours and for the first time in a long time, felt safe and comfortable waking up in Toni’s arms. “Oh Toni… you’re still here.” Cheryl told Toni.

 

“I told you I wouldn’t leave. Plus... now I get to tell the whole school you’re the cutest snorer in the world.” Toni said as she winked at Cheryl. “I so do NOT snore Toni Topaz!”

 

“Okay Cher…” Toni giggled. “I have a shift at the Whyte Worm in about an hour. I can come back after if you’d like me to.”

 

“It’s okay Toni. I’ll be okay. I’ll text you though, promise.”

 

“See you later, Bombshell.” Toni pulled one of Cheryl’s famous moves. Toni grabbed her hands and planted a soft kiss on them before she turned to leave.

 

While at the hospital, Cheryl had a bad feeling, and went to go talk to Nana Rose’s doctor.

 

“Doctor Masters? Any updates on my nana?” Cheryl asked.

 

“Yes, we just got her panel back. There was a trace amount of a paralytic toxin in her bloodstream. Tannis root, which is strange because it’s so rare.”  
  
_OH my god I knew my mother poisoned her._ Cheryl thought in horror.

 

Dr. Masters continued “But as your mother and uncle explained it, they’ve caught your Nana on more than one occasion chewing bits of tannis root she grows in your greenhouse. So, it’s more of her Sundowner’s syndrome.”

 

Cheryl couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

 

“We’ll keep her for observation another day, then she should be well enough to return home.”

 

Cheryl’s heart was racing. “To my mother and uncle? No, Dr. Masters, you don’t understand—”

 

Cheryl was interrupted by none only than her mother. “Cheryl… there you are. Looking a little worse for wear.” Penelope said in her fake “loving mother” voice. “Poor dear hasn’t slept in days.” She told Dr. Masters “Why don’t we stop bothering Dr. Masters and I’ll take you straight home. Come on.” She grabbed Cheryl by the arm and pulled her down the hallway.

 

Cheryl had a very bad feeling walking out of the hospital with her mother.

 

In the car with her mother, it was complete silence… Until her mother began talking

 

“You’ve gone mad. That’s all there is to it.” Penelope cried through fake tears. “You have lost your mind and you leave us no choice.”  
  
“What do you mean no choice?” Cheryl asked, scared out of her mind about what was going to happen next.

 

“But it’s all right… We’re gonna make you all better. All better.”

 

Cheryl’s heart dropped… she felt like she was going to throw up. Nothing could match the terror she was feeling at that very moment. All she wanted right now was Toni…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to give me notes on things I can do better. This is the first thing i've written that hasn't been college essays, so give me some tips! (:


	6. Whatever It Takes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angel Toni saves Cheryl from the hell-hole of the Sisters.  
> Hopefully you guys are liking it so far. I have a lot of ideas coming up!

Toni’s POV

 

Toni hadn’t heard from Cheryl last night or this morning. Toni was eager to see Cheryl at school but she wasn’t there. It was odd for Cheryl to miss school because that girl is hell bent on keeping her perfect GPA. Toni became extremely suspicious the next day when Cheryl was absent again.

 

**_8:00am: “Hey Cheryl, this is about the 12 th text I’ve sent. I’ve called but no answer too… Please let me know if you’re okay. I’m really worried.” _ **

****

The entire school day had past and her shift at the Whyte Worm ended late. She decided to call Cheryl and leave a voicemail if she didn’t pick up. _Maybe her hearing my voice will change something._ Toni thought. She decided to go to Pop’s. It was midnight, she sat in a booth alone, and went to Cheryl’s contact and pressed call. It went straight to voicemail.

 

“It’s Cheryl. I’m off doing something fab-boo. Leave a message if you must.”

 

Toni took a deep breath. “Cheryl, this is like the tenth message I’ve left.” Toni breathed out. “Wherever you are, I hope you’re hearing this... My voice telling you that I’m right there. Right by your side. You’re not alone Cheryl. Not ever again. I will find you Cher. I promise.”

 

Toni hung up and couldn’t help the tears that fell. She had such a horrible feeling about what was going on. Toni needed to find her, and soon, who knows what is happening to her perfect girl…

 

The next day Toni strung up the courage and flew to Thistlehouse. Penelope answered the door, very displeased to see the serpent standing at her doorstep.

 

“Mrs. Blossom, Hi, I’m looking for Cheryl. She wasn’t at the hospital with her Nana or at school.”

 

“No.” Penelope replied coldly. “She’s gone. Boarding school in Switzerland. All girls. She left just last night.”

 

Toni’s heart dropped. “Mrs. Blossom that doesn’t make any sense.”

 

“Don’t come here again.” Penelope threatened as she slammed the door in Toni’s face.

 

Toni’s bad feeling in the pit of her stomach grew. She needed to employ some help to find Cheryl. She knew exactly who to go to, inner circle Vixens.

 

\-----

Cheryl’s POV

 

Cheryl was starting to break in this hell-hole. The constant injections had her feeling completely out of it. Her arms were burning from all the thick needles shoved into her veins. She hasn’t slept in days in fear of someone coming in to kill her in her sleep. When she did succumb to sleep due to those ungodly injections, she dreamt the most beautiful dreams of the most beautiful girl, Toni.

 

She was hoping Toni had realized she was gone and was looking for her. She wished she could call her or hear her voice. During movie nights, she hallucinated her friends as the actors in the movies. It made her heart break seeing her friends in her mind. She missed them…

 

She was mentally and physically exhausted from being in this god-forsaken place. Ironic since “God” is supposed to be the center of this place. However, all she could hear at night is the screams and cries of all the patients in her wing. Cheryl had quickly discovered that she was in gay conversion therapy. They hooked her up to heart monitor and two metal barbs pressed into her temples. Electroshock therapy. Anytime her heart rate went up seeing pictures or videos of a woman or girl they’d show, she’d get shocked. It was pure agony.

 

She spent all day moving 50-pound sandbags from corner to corner of the basement of the Sisters of Quiet Mercy. Each time one of the sisters came down to check her progress, they exclaimed she had them in the wrong corner and to get it right the next time. After what seemed like hours, they finally released her from this physical turmoil and told her to get ready for movie night.

 

God, Cheryl couldn’t wait for movie night. It was the only time where she could sit and cry quietly and miss her beloved Toni without being abused for it…

 

She missed Toni so badly, it hurt her more than moving those sandbags…

 

 _If I ever get out of here. I’m grabbing Toni and never letting her go._ Cheryl stated. _I hope she’s looking for me… I don’t think I will last much longer in here._

Cheryl was feeling dark, as dark as she felt that fateful day at Sweetwater river, but Archie Andrews had saved her. She was hoping, praying, that someone would rescue her again…

 

Little did Cheryl know the extravagant plan taking place right under her nose.

 

Cheryl sat down and began watching the movie. Again, hallucinating her friends in Riverdale on the screen in front of her. The sisters left the room, giving Cheryl the signal, she was allowed to let the tears fall down her cheeks. They wouldn’t stop. She was thinking about what she would do if she couldn’t get out of here. She didn’t want to die… but she also couldn’t live in this place forever… these thoughts broke her heart. Toni. Vixens. Riverdale. My friends. Nana. She was sobbing when she started hallucinating again… or so she thought.

 

_Cheryl!_

_Cheryl!_

Cheryl was hearing things, she was sure of it. It sounded like her angel Toni, and it broke her heart that she knew what she was hearing couldn’t be real… She was breaking now…

 

“CHERYL?!?” She heard the metal door swing open to the movie room.

 

She saw the voice step in front of the projector “Cheryl, are you in here?”

 

Cheryl could not believe was she was seeing… It was her truly her angel Toni Topaz, here to save her.

 

“Toni?” Cheryl gasped.

 

“We came to rescue you.” Toni said.

 

“You did…?” Cheryl asked. She was truly blessed.

 

She ran towards Toni and Toni squeezed her tight into a hug. _That vanilla… I’ve missed it. I’ve missed her so much._ Cheryl thought.

 

Through tears, they both understood each other, they were never leaving each other ever again.

 

They pulled apart and looked at each other… and finally closed the gap between them, melting together in a kiss. Cheryl’s body filled with wonder and the butterflies in her stomach almost made her forget where she was at. Toni’s lips were so soft and tasted exactly how she thought they would. They were quickly broken up by Veronica Lodge bursting through the door as Toni did just moments ago.

 

“Toni, there are a bunch of nuns coming. We have to go. C’mon!”

 

Cheryl grabbed Toni’s hand and they all ran together as fast as they could, down the red-lit staircase back through and out of the tunnel where Kevin was waiting at the door.

 

They were outside, and Cheryl could not believe it, she was free! The fresh air felt cool and wonderful on her skin as she felt like she had been in that place for weeks.

 

They jumped into Kevin’s truck and sped off back to Riverdale. Cheryl leaned into Toni’s neck and wrapped her arms around her. “Thank you for rescuing me TT.” Cheryl said as tears fell down her cheeks and onto Toni’s leather jacket.

 

“Cheryl. The minute you weren’t at school, I knew something was up. You weren’t returning any texts and calls, nothing on social media… I had such a bad feeling. Thanks to your Nana, she helped us find you. She called me at school and told me you were with the sisters, and Veronica knew exactly who to go to. Kevin. He helped us find the tunnel to save you.”

 

“Thank you, guys, so much. I don’t think I could have lasted much longer in there…” Cheryl said quietly.

 

“No problem, Cheryl. You and Toni can stay in our basement for the weekend. My dad is gone for the weekend and there’s a bed, food, and drinks down there if you need anything.” Kevin said.

 

“What day is it?” Cheryl asked.

 

“It’s Friday. You have the weekend to recover and decide what you’d like to do.” Veronica said. “We will help you with whatever you need.”

 

“I think I’m going to need Josie’s mom… as an attorney. I want to get emancipated from my demon witch of a mother as soon as I can.” Cheryl stated. “I know once she gets word, I’m at school, she is going to take me back to Thistlehouse.”

 

The gang exchanged looks… “Cheryl… about Josie. We went to talk to your mother about where you were, and she showed Josie some of your drawings and Josie realized you were the one that threatened her and sent her the pigs’ heart. She backed out of the rescue mission. You may need to do some damage control when you get back to school.” Veronica broke the news to Cheryl.

 

“That was such a mistake… I will worry about that later. Right now, I really just need to rest and get better to exact my revenge on my mother.” Cheryl stated.

 

When they arrived at Kevin’s, Cheryl quickly laid down on the bed and closed her eyes. She was exhausted…

 

“Thanks Kev. I think we’re good from here.” Toni said.

 

“No problem guys. The bathroom is through those doors.” Kevin pointed to the door in the back corner of the basement. Then turned to go upstairs to bed.

 

“Cheryl, I know you’re exhausted, but I brought my backpack. It’s full of shampoo, body wash, face wash, and some extra clothes. Would you like to shower before bed?” Toni hesitantly asked.

 

Cheryl Blossom sat up and looked at Toni, “Yes I would love a shower. But I fear my body may be too exhausted to do the manual labor of washing these gorgeous locks.” Cheryl fluffed her hair and giggled even though it was not the time for that.

 

“I’m glad we got you out of that horrible place. You’ve been through so much already Cheryl. I couldn’t imagine you disappearing forever.” Toni said sitting next to Cheryl on the bed and cupped her cheeks. “I am never letting you go Cheryl Blossom. You will never be alone again, not while I’m around.” Toni said as she leaned into kiss Cheryl for the second time tonight. She would never get tired of how that felt.

 

“Can you sit by the door while I shower?” Cheryl said more than asked. “I really don’t want to be alone… I need to feel protected. I know you’ll keep me safe.”

 

“Of course, Cheryl. Shout if you need anything, okay?” Toni said.

 

“What got me through it was you, and all of our missed moments, and how I hoped one day I could escape because if I did, I wasn’t going to let another moment go by without acting on my feelings for you Toni Topaz.”  
  
Cheryl continued, “I want nothing more than to be all yours TT, for as long as you’ll have me. Be my girlfriend Toni? I don’t want to be without you for another second.”

 

Cheryl’s heart filled with joy as she saw Toni’s smile spread across her face. _That is a sight I will never get tired of seeing…_ Cheryl thought to herself as she anxiously awaited the reply.

 

“Of course, I will be your girlfriend Cheryl. I couldn’t imagine anything better.” Toni replied as she planted another kiss onto the raven’s lips.

 

“I’ll be right here Cheryl. Go shower, and then we can cuddle.” Toni told Cheryl with a smile.

 

\-----

 

Toni’s POV

 

It feels like last night was a complete dream. _What the hell decade are we in right now?_ Toni thought as she waited for Cheryl to get out of the shower. She couldn’t wrap her head around what she heard and saw, and all of the events that transpired over the past 24 hours. She couldn’t imagine a mother sending her own child into the literal depths of hell.

  
_But all that matters now is that Cheryl is safe with me and we’re going to figure out what we’re going to do to keep it that way._

 

Cheryl walked out of the bathroom and looked down onto the floor to make sure Toni was still there and smiled.

 

“I can’t believe you’re smiling after everything you’ve been through these past few days in that hell hole Cheryl. How are you being so normal?” Toni asked, shocked.

 

“I have you right here to keep me safe Toni! I know you’re going to do whatever it takes to keep it that way. What happened in there is something I will have to work through. But right now, I have you. That’s all I care about. We can worry about the rest later. I just want you.” Cheryl told Toni, there was sadness and pain in her voice when she mentioned being in that prison.

 

Toni got up and embraced Cheryl in a tight hug. “Let’s go to bed Cheryl. I know you’re exhausted.”

 

They got into bed, and before Toni could pull the covers over them, Cheryl had already wrapped herself around Toni’s chest. It made Toni fill with bliss. _I finally have my girl, and she’s officially mine._ Toni thought. She reached down and pulled the blankets over them and planted a kiss upon Cheryl’s hairline.

 

“Just sleep Cheryl, nothing like that is ever going to happen to you again as long as I’m around.” Toni told Cheryl with such strength and sincerity to make sure that Cheryl knew she meant what she said.

 

“Goodnight, TT.”

 

“Goodnight Bombshell.”

 

The rest of the weekend was filled with naps, movies, snacks, and visits from Kevin and Veronica checking up on the duo.

 

“She wants to go to school tomorrow guys…” Toni revealed to Kevin and Veronica.

 

“Is she insane? What if her mother finds out and takes her home?” Veronica stated.

  
“Well, she said she will fight that battle when it comes. But I think she’s desperate to get some normalcy back into her life.” Toni said, “But I will protect her at all cost.”

 

“Thanks for coming over Roni. And thank you for being so generous in letting us stay here Kev.” Toni told the two. “You Riverdale kids aren’t as bad as I thought.” Toni laughed and winked at the two.

 

“It looks like I’ll see you guys at school tomorrow! See-ya!” Veronica said as she walked up the stairs, Kevin following behind her.

 

“I can handle my mother Toni… I know going back to school means going back to Thistlehouse. But I have a plan to get my mother and uncle Claudius back.” Cheryl told Toni when Toni came back to the basement.

 

“I know Cheryl. I’m just worried. I know you can handle yourself. But I’m going to help you with whatever you need. Let me know when and where and we’ll back you up.” Toni said softly.

 

“We’ll?” Cheryl asked, confused.

 

“The serpents. You’re mine now. Which means, you’re apart of me. And no serpent’s left behind. If I need help, they’ll be there.” Toni said.

 

Cheryl nodded and turned to go back to sleep. She knew the serpents weren’t too fond of the Blossom family, but since they are dating, they will be forced to get to know her. The Riverdale High students really aren’t that bad. She was thanking Hiram Lodge for shutting down Southside High, because she met the most wonderful and beautiful human on the planet, and she was Toni’s now. And honestly, Toni hasn’t been happier in her entire life.

 


	7. Trouble

Cheryl’s POV

 

Being back at school made Cheryl feel powerful again. Back in charge, she had the Vixens, Toni, and the school musical was right around the corner.

 

“So now that you’re free… what’s your first move going to be?” Toni asked with a smirk.

 

“Well, Toni, if revenge is a dish best served cold… my mother and uncle Claudius better brace themselves for a polar vortex.” Cheryl reveled in her plans.

 

“But, there’s something even more pressing that that.” Cheryl said softly as she glanced at Kevin at the vending machine.

 

She walked over and slammed her hand on the vending machine… “Kevin!” Cheryl said in her cheery voice she used when she’s about to get what she wants. “I hear I’m back just in time for Carrie the Musical, which you’re directing.”

 

“You... are.” Kevin stated shaking his head with a fake smile. “and I’m having auditions this afternoon.”  
  
“Well, as far as the lead roles concerned. Cancel them.” Cheryl saw Kevin hesitate. “I’m obviously Riverdale Highs Carrie White… and this school is gonna burn.” Cheryl spit out

 

The events that transpired after that moment were straight out of the movie Carrie… She was almost killed by a sandbag that “fell” from the stage at their first rehearsal, then a threat was made to re-cast the leading role. _Totally was Ethel…_ Cheryl thought as she rolled her eyes walking to meet with Kevin in the hallway. Kevin had told her that he is going to have to re-cast her due to the threats made towards him and Cheryl. Cheryl was going to do everything she could to keep her role… until the devil herself walked down the hallway.

 

“Even in a town as twisted as Riverdale… students require parental approval to partake in certain extracurricular activities. As I reminded Principal Weatherby when I told him you didn’t have my approval to do the musical and never will.” Penelope sneered.

 

“So, what? You just feast on broken dreams now, is that it?” Cheryl snapped. Shoving Kevin back in his seat as he tried to escape.

 

“Playing a murderous, telekinetic teenager who kills her mother?” Penelope laughed. “Please! This matricidal revenge fantasy… never gonna happen. That’s final.” Glaring at Cheryl as she walked back down the hallway.

 

Cheryl couldn’t hold back her tears, even in front of Kevin, even at school. She got up and walked away, into the gym, and sat crying on the bleachers. Her mother was trying to tear apart every single dream that Cheryl wanted. She’s done that Cheryl’s entire life… she was beginning to break. After escaping the SOQM, a part of Cheryl was broken, a part of her she hasn’t talked about yet. She sat in silence, tears streaming, until she heard a voice.

 

“There you are, Kevin told me I’d find you here.” Toni said. “I heard about your mother. We’re going to get you away from her Cher, I promise.”

 

“You know what, screw the musical.” Cheryl said. “I just wanted to prove to everyone that I’m still me, but maybe I’m not…” Cheryl looked down, trying to keep her tears in.

 

“Toni, even Carrie White could stand up to her mother.” Cheryl looked at Toni with sadness pouring out of her soul.

 

“Cheryl, you’ve gotta show your mother who’s in charge.” Toni stated.

 

“I don’t know if I can anymore…” Cheryl sighed, tears brimming once again, as she leaned over laying her elbows in her knees. “I’m not the same girl who burned down Thornhill and cut off her oxygen.”

 

“Sure, you are.” Toni said smiling and confident. “You’re not done playing Carrie, Cheryl. Not by a long shot.”

 

“We’re gonna get her. She will get everything coming to her.” Toni comforted Cheryl.

 

“Come here babe.” Toni said as she wrapped Cheryl in a hug.

 

Toni has this effect on Cheryl she didn’t think anyone could ever have over her. She envelops Cheryl’s entire body in comfort, safety, and… love. Nobody has ever been able to give that to her. Not even Jason gave her that type of security.

 

“Cheryl Marjorie Blossom… we’re going to get you away from her. No matter what we need to do, we will do it. I have the serpents to back us up. We have attorney McCoy. I promise Cheryl, she will not hurt you anymore.” Toni reassured Cheryl as she hugged her tighter.

 

“I know TT… I have a plan to get my mother to submit to my power. I’m going to Josie’s house tonight to apologize to her… and talk to Attorney McCoy while I’m there.” Cheryl stated.

 

“Thank you for being here for me Toni.” Cheryl looked up at Toni and cupped the pink-haired serpents face in her hands. Cheryl held her so gently, as if Toni was a glass statue in the Louvre in Paris. _She is a work of art_ Cheryl thought, staring at Toni. The red-head couldn’t take the distance between them anymore, and softly pressed their lips together.

 

“Get back to rehearsal’s Toni, I know they need you.” Cheryl told Toni, standing up to leave.

 

“and why do you say that Bombshell?” Toni laughed “I’m not even a main character.”

 

“Well TT…” Cheryl paused. “That may be the case, but you’re the brightest star on that stage.”

 

Toni grabbed Cheryl’s hand as they walked down the bleachers together. “You’re sweet Cheryl.”

 

“I’ll walk you back TT. But it’s time for me to take care of my mother.” Cheryl sneered, voice full of revenge.

 

\-----

Toni’s POV

 

She hadn’t heard from Cheryl since she walked her back to rehearsal.

 

**5 _:00pm: “How’d your plan to take down the witch go, Bombshell?”_**

**5:10pm: “Raves across the board for my performance. Let’s just say that ghoul is going to get what she deserves. I met with Attorney McCoy today to go through the emancipation paperwork. TT… I’m so close. She said it should be completed once my mother and I sign, I will have Thistlehouse all to myself and Nana Rose as my legal guardian.”**

**_5:15pm: “Oh Cheryl, that’s amazing. I’m so proud of you baby. I’m sure you have a grand celebration planned?”_ **

**5:20pm: “That, mon petit amour, remains a secret. (;”**

**_5:30pm: “You are so hot when you speak French... even though I have no clue what you’re saying”_ **

**5:45pm: “Well then TT… vous apprécierez ce que j’ai prévu alors…”**

**_5:50pm: “Okay, I’m on my way over!”_ **

**6:00pm: “You flatter me TT. <3 I’ll see you tomorrow at school. Sweet dreams my love.”  **

Toni was dying to get to school this morning. She made sure to put on an _irresistible_ outfit for Cheryl today. Strutting down the hallway she spotted Cheryl at her locker surrounded by Vixens. She grabbed Cheryl’s hand, “Come with me.” And walked down the hallway pulling Cheryl along. Something about Cheryl speaking French to her drives her insane… Toni had to do some… damage control last night due to how insanely hot her girlfriend is. Even over text… she wanted, no… needed to touch Cheryl.

 

“Toni! What are you doing?” Cheryl stated aggravated as they turned into a dark and empty classroom. Toni slammed the door behind them and backed Cheryl into the corner. Toni wasn’t mad… she was only completely sexually frustrated from those texts they shared last night.

Toni put her face inches away from Cheryl’s’… “So… I’m going to enjoy what you have planned… huh Cher?” Referencing the text message Cheryl sent her in French last night. (of course, Toni used Google Translate to see what she told her.) Cheryl couldn’t even focus on her words because she was too busy staring at Toni’s lips… and her lace, see-through, low cut crop-top. Her usual proper and perfect diction seemed to disappear with Toni being this close to her and looking like THAT. “You… um… definitely will, TT.” Cheryl gulped.

 

Toni giggled at the fact that she had _The_ Cheryl Blossom blushed and flustered. “It’s my turn to give _you_ a little sneak peek into what _I_ have planned.” And before Cheryl could answer, Toni crashed their lips together….

 

 _Her lips are literally perfect, soft, warm…_ Toni thought.

  
Both girls were full of want and need for each other. Cheryl tried to slide her hands onto Toni’s ass, but Toni had stopped her. “Ughh.” Cheryl moaned, and Toni smirked. Toni leaned back in and began kissing Cheryl, tongue slowly trailing the inside of the red-heads mouth begging for entrance… only to tease Cheryl more. Cheryl gladly obliged as Toni pulled Cheryl’s waist in closer to hers… “TT…” Cheryl said breathless.

 

That’s when Toni pulled away with the biggest smile on her face as she glanced at Cheryl. The red-head pouted at the loss of contact between the two.

 

“I can’t wait to see what you have in store Bombshell.” Toni said as she walked up and planted a kiss on Cheryl’s cheek. “But I’m sure I have you just as eager now.”

 

“Let’s have a date at Pop’s tomorrow night TT?” Cheryl said gulping, still recovering from Toni’s surprise. “I’m leaving early today to meet with attorney McCoy.”

 

“I wouldn’t miss it babe.” Toni said, giving Cheryl one last kiss before parting ways.

 

\----- Cheryl’s POV

 

The meeting with attorney McCoy was just amazing. Cheryl signed her emancipation papers and it became official.

 

“With Nana Blossom as my legal guardian, and I as her youthful ward, Mummy and Uncle Claudius’s stranglehold on my life and happiness has at last ended.”

 

All attorney McCoy has to do is file the papers and send the letter to Cheryl’s mother that it has been legally adapted that Cheryl is now emancipated. But Cheryl was not going to just have the letter mailed to her mother. She had to go out with a bang.

 

“Oh. No need! She and my odious uncle are still on the estate, living in one of the barns. I’ll happily deliver this missive in person.” Cheryl smiled.

 

It filled Cheryl with so much strength and happiness walking over to finally finish this chapter in her life. Her mother no longer wringing every bit of life out of her, and finally being able to sleep and feel safe in her home.

 

But as she walked up to the barn… she heard multiple voices chattering inside. She stopped to listen and saw Hiram Lodge step into view and Cheryl audibly gasped. _Shit_ Cheryl thought. She had to hide and fast and jumped into the empty barrel next to her. _This isn’t how this was supposed to go._ Cheryl thought as she sat inside the barrel, tears brimming in her eyes.

 

She ran back to Thistlehouse and set the letter on her mother’s bed and went into her bedroom to get ready to go to the Whyte Wyrm to visit Toni. She was packing the picnic basket when she heard her mother stomp into the room behind her, as Cheryl instinctively rolled her eyes at the sound.

 

“Nana Rose, Cheryl? You really think that that senile crone would be a better guardian than your own mother?” Penelope said acting hurt.

 

“Oh, mumsy.” Cheryl sighed out with another roll of her eyes. “Enough. I’m off to deliver some nibbles to _ma Cherie_ and her chums at the Whyte Wyrm.” Cheryl wanted nothing more than this conversation to end so she began to walk out.

 

“Cheryl, no.” Penelope said “You can’t go there. Not tonight.”

 

Curious as to why her mother was _still_ giving her orders, Cheryl asked, “and why, pray tell, not?”

 

Cheryl had discovered something horrible about to happen. She called Toni and let her know but sped to Jugheads house to let him know as well. Since he is sort of the leader of the serpent crew right now. She burst through the door of Jughead and FP’s trailer.

 

“My mumsy warned me that Hiram Lodge’s cyborg Sheriff is raiding your precious bar tonight. And if things turn violent and some Serpents end up shot, well, so much the better. Let’s go.”

 

Cheryl couldn’t help but worry about Toni. She hoped to get there in time before things got ugly… Thankfully, with Cheryl’s skillful, but fast driving, they got there just in time to move everyone out.

 

Fred Andrews. Cheryl couldn’t help but love him. He was really the only good parent in all of Riverdale. He let all the Serpents stay in his house. Cheryl couldn’t thank him enough for keeping Toni and her friends safe.

 

That night, the Northside and the Southside came together for the very first time. And that even involved at school. Everyone, north and south siders alike, wore serpent jackets in show of support for the serpents. Even Cheryl wore one, even though she told Toni about a dozen times that she _needs_ one in her color.

 

Cheryl thought about herself and how just mere months ago she was fighting the fact that Southside High students were coming to Riverdale. And now, she was fighting to keep them here. The entire school was going to walk out, preparing to be suspended or worse.

 

Archie Andrews had always been Riverdale High’s leader. He stepped up when principal Weatherby threatened to expel anyone who walked out and told Principal Weatherby to expel him. And thanks to his heroic act… the Southside’s were staying at Riverdale. Toni was staying.

 

The crowd disbursed, happy we won. When Cheryl noticed Toni checking her out. Cheryl could tell Toni was drooling over the fact that _Cheryl Blossom_ was wearing a Southside Serpents jacket. “That jacket looks good on you…” Toni stated, looking Cheryl up and down.

 

Cheryl couldn’t help but feel smitten about Toni’s comment. “Everything looks good on me.”

 

Cheryl could’ve jumped Toni right then and there. The way Toni was looking at her had Cheryl’s eyes turning dark with lust and a heat began radiating between her legs.

 

“Well, maybe we should make it official.” Toni stated as she grabbed Cheryl’s hips.

 

“Ugh, come here.” Cheryl stated as she pulled Toni in for a kiss. “Just wait till our date tonight, TT” Cheryl planted another kiss on Toni, softly biting her lip.

 

They pulled apart, smiling at each other, holding hands as they started down the hallway to class.


	8. A Greater Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl joins the serpents, and has a sweet surprise for Toni.

Toni’s POV

 

Cheryl and Toni had their date at Pop’s tonight. But Toni had a surprise in store for Cheryl. The serpents created a one of a kind gift for her. Cheryl saved the serpents from Hiram Lodge’s deadly grasp and literally saved our lives. She’s a serpent now because she was an angel.  

 

As Toni slowed her motorcycle to a stop, Cheryl took off her helmet. “Um. Toni, this isn’t Pop’s.” Cheryl stated disappointed. “What is everyone doing here?” She asked looking around at all the serpents.

 

“Well babe. It’s a serpent meeting, but we have a little surprise for you for saving our asses. You get your very own serpent jacket. We’ve _all_ decided that you’re a serpent.” Toni revealed.

 

“Oh TT…” Cheryl smiled, and gave Toni a kiss.

 

“C’mon. FP’s about to talk.” Toni said, walking her over to the front.

 

“Some 60 years ago, the very first serpent meeting took place on these same riverbanks. And it makes sense that this is where we gather now, where I… Where I say my goodbye. Jughead, would you step up here, son?” FP said while tears were forming in his eyes.

 

“Dad, what are you doing?” Jughead asked.

 

“What I should’ve done a long time ago.” FP paused. “I’m retiring from the Serpents. For real this time!”

 

It was obvious by the crowd’s reactions that they were not happy about our leader stepping down.

 

“Whoaa. But my boy… My boy has never stopped fighting for this crew. Hell, he almost died for it! That’s why I’m giving you the mantle.” Everyone knew Jughead deserved it. He would never turn his back on the Serpents and he has proved it, time and time again.

 

“And now,” FP continued, “as your first official duty as Serpent King…”

 

Toni walked up and gave FP Cheryl’s special jacket… A bright, cherry-red, Cheryl Bombshell, serpent jacket. She saw Cheryl smile the biggest and most beautiful smile Toni had ever seen.

 

“I think you know what to do with this.” FP told Jughead. “Take it.” FP told Jughead when he hesitated.

 

The crowd started cheering, and Cheryl took off the jacket she was wearing and handed it to Toni. Cheryl strut up and happily put on that serpent Jacket and smiled directly at Toni.

 

Toni was so happy and proud of Cheryl. And THAT jacket looked damn good on her too.

 

\---- Cheryl’s POV

 

Cheryl couldn’t be happier with her new serpent jacket. God, she couldn’t believe the serpents did this for her. The serpents hated the Blossom’s and had a part in Jason’s death… but things have changed since then. It’s been almost a year since JJ died, and Riverdale is a completely different warzone than it used to be.

 

Cheryl marveled at just how far she’s come in a year. She rose from the ashes after losing JJ, figuring out it was their father that killed him, the death of her father, her suicide attempt at Sweetwater river... She couldn’t believe that was only half of her story. She’s persisted through her being drugged and almost raped by Nick St. Claire, her mother’s abuse and homicidal tendencies, her agonizing days at the Sisters of Quiet Mercy, and her emancipation from her mother. Cheryl was overjoyed at where she is in life. She’s out to the world and doesn’t care who knows it. She was completely in love with this pink-haired serpent girl that has turned her life around and quite frankly… saved her.

 

As Toni and Cheryl sat in a booth at Pop’s, much like they did that night after the movies, Cheryl began talking.

 

“TT… I have something for you.” Cheryl paused smiling, hardly containing her excitement.

 

“What is it Cheryl?”

 

Cheryl handed Toni a small present. Red velveted package with a black bow on the outside. And Cheryl had placed a key, in the silk pillow inside.

 

“A… key? Cheryl?” Toni asked, confused

 

“It’s official. I’ve signed the paperwork. My mother no longer has a stranglehold over my life. Thistlehouse is mine and Nana Rose’s. I’m free Toni… finally!” Cheryl couldn’t even believe the words coming out of her mouth.

 

“The key TT is a key to Thistlehouse. For you. It’s my home now, and what’s mine is yours. I know you have the serpents to stay with, but I want you to know that Thistlehouse will always be open to you.” Cheryl said, hesitantly.

 

“Cheryl… thank you so much. You know I will be with you whenever I can.” Toni said with tears in her eyes.

 

“Now TT, let’s eat, because I have another surprise for you at home…” Cheryl said with a wink.

 

The two girls sipped their milkshakes and ate their meals. Talking and giggling about everything that’s happened over the past few months. It was quite a journey for them both. Toni was endlessly teasing Cheryl about her “sapphic serpent hands” insult she threw at Toni in the bathroom.

 

“Cheryl… little did you know.” Toni said laughing her ass off.

 

“Oh stop. I was obviously suppressing some serious issues while I was all the way back in the closet. Literally was hiding in Narnia Toni” Cheryl said rolling her eyes.

 

“Let’s go home TT. We’ve got a long night ahead of us.” Cheryl stated, as she looked Toni up and down…


	9. To Catch A Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The majority of this chapter is fairly smutty... So feel free to skip if that isn't your thing. But there is a sweet moment at the end of the chapter! 
> 
> After this chapter I will start to create my own plot line, because honestly, I don't even think the writers know what's going on in season 3. But I'm definitely going to include Choni's road trip over the summer. So stay tuned!

Cheryl couldn’t get over the thrill that she got riding on the back on Toni’s motorcycle. The wind swishing through her hair, the adrenaline from how fast they could go, holding onto Toni, it was exhilarating. Cheryl had her cherry-red mustang at home that was absolutely gorgeous… but Cheryl would choose Toni’s motorcycle when she could.

 

They pulled up to Thistlehouse and they both hopped off of the bike. “Toni, I _have_ to get me a motorcycle.” Cheryl laughed.

 

Cheryl grabbed Toni by the hand and led her to the door. She stopped as she put her hand onto the door knob and turned to Toni. “Welcome home babe.”

 

Cheryl led Toni to the stairs… there were candles lining all the way up the stairs and pink and red rose petals creating a path all the way up to Cheryl’s room.

 

“Cher… oh my god… this is beautiful.” Toni said in awe. “Is this… for me?”

 

“Of course, it is my love. I wanted _this_ moment to be perfect for the both of us.” Cheryl said, softly planting a kiss on Toni’s cheek.

 

As they walked up the stairs, Toni gasped as the door opened to Cheryl’s room.

 

The theme of candles and rose petals continued into Cheryl’s massive room. On the bed, Cheryl had two sets of lingerie. A bright red, sexy, strapped and plunge one piece that Toni pointed out at the mall a few weeks ago saying she would “die” if she ever saw Cheryl in that. And another set, black, it was an incredibly sexy keyhole lace one-piece. Toni assumed that was for her.

 

The bed was also fit with bouquets of white roses, and chocolates lined up in the shape of a heart.

 

“Cheryl…” Toni sighed out. Toni’s eyes were filling up with tears. “This is… amazing.” Toni continued, “Nobody has ever done anything like this for me.”

 

“I’m ready TT. To take this next step with you.” Cheryl said nervously… she grabbed Toni’s hands and pulled her close. Cheryl moved her hands and cupped Toni’s cheeks.

 

“because… i… I love you Toni Topaz.” Cheryl had _finally_ said it out loud. “More than there are stars in the sky, more than I have ever loved anything in my whole life… You’re it for me TT, and I can’t hold these feelings back anymore.” Cheryl let it all out, as tears began streaming down her cheeks. For the first time in her entire life, she was crying tears of joy. There wasn’t any pain, hurt, death, abuse, all there was in that moment was her, Toni, and love. Toni wiped Cheryl’s tears away and when Cheryl looked at Toni again, she realized she was crying too.

 

“Cheryl… I love you too.” Toni said smiling as she leaned forward and pressed their lips together, it was the softest and most meaningful kiss they’ve had so far. They were full of emotions, and they didn’t want to waste another second not being together.

 

This entire moment was just… utterly beautiful. Nothing could ruin this moment.  

 

A kiss that started soft, started heating up, both girls were wanting what was about to happen. The kiss became more and more intense.

 

Their lips fit perfectly together, sucking, pulling, biting, and tugging at each other’s waists wanting as close as they possibly could. Hardly pulling apart for air. Cheryl softly moved Toni forward and turned to shut the door behind them. Before Cheryl could even turn around, Toni already had Cheryl up against the door, begging for their lips to meet again.

 

“Hold on, TT…” Cheryl said, breathless. She walked to the bed, grabbed her cherry red lingerie outfit and turned to look at Toni, and smirked before she went into the bathroom.

 

 _Holy shit._ Cheryl thought. _I’m really about to do this…_ Cheryl looked at herself in the mirror with her one-piece on. _Just as I thought… irresistible._

When Cheryl walked out of the bathroom, she couldn’t believe the sight she saw laying on her bed. Toni, in her sexy black, keyhole one-piece. The heat between Cheryl’s legs was pulsating, and Cheryl was sure she was soaked.  
  
“Holy shit Bombshell. You are literally Heaven on Earth.” Toni said, staring at Cheryl with dark eyes. “Come here.” Toni demanded.

 

Cheryl climbed onto the bed, and started to climb on top of Toni, but Toni wrapped her arm around Cheryl’s waist and flipped their positions. Toni on TOP is truly _the_ sexiest sight Cheryl had ever seen.

 

Toni wrapped her hand into Cheryl’s hair and held her head in her hands and crashed their lips together, continuing what they had started minutes before. Toni took her knee and wiggled it in between Cheryl’s thighs and pushed up slightly as she kissed Cheryl again.

 

The girls were fighting for dominance, neither wanting to cave at the feeling of their tongues begging for entrance into each other’s mouth. But when Toni slid her knee between Cheryl’s legs, Cheryl let out a moan. “Mmm.” And Toni swiftly got what she wanted, their tongues and lips were dancing together, both girls beginning to get restless.

 

Toni was the first to break contact, moving down into Cheryl’s neck, pressing soft kisses up and down Cheryl’s neck, softly sucking with each one. She felt Cheryl wriggling under her. This only fueled Toni to keep going. Toni was now sucking and delicately nipped her neck, leaving little black and purple marks up and down.

 

Toni moved onto her back on the bed and Cheryl quickly took over. Toni could tell she was nervous, she knew this is Cheryl’s first time with a girl. But Toni grabbed her face, “it’s okay Cher. Are you okay?” Toni asked.

 

“I’m perfect TT.” Cheryl said, voice deep with desire.

 

Cheryl planted a kiss onto Toni’s lips and slowly started leaving a trail of kisses... down her chest, and down to where Cheryl wanted to be all night long. Cheryl unclasped Toni’s outfit, and pulled it up, exposing Toni’s core. It was glistening with wetness. _I caused this…_ Cheryl thought, as she glanced up and met Toni’s eyes as Cheryl slid her tongue along Toni’s slit. Hands grabbing at Toni’s breasts, twirling her nipples in between her fingers.

 

“Holy shit Cheryl.” Toni moaned.   _God my name sounds SO much better coming out of her mouth like this…_ Cheryl thought.

 

Cheryl wrapped her lips around Toni’s clit and began softly sucking. She watched as Toni’s eyes rolled back into her head with a moan. Cheryl sped up her pace and watched at Toni began to unravel, but Cheryl didn’t want it to end so quick.

 

She released and began slowly circling her tongue around Toni’s clit, with each round, Toni’s legs began shaking more and more.

 

“I’m alm… there Cher… oh goddd.” Toni moaned out, hardly able to create sentences at the feelings coursing through her body.

 

Cheryl took one hand away from Toni’s chest, and slowly inserted a finger, and began slowly pumping in and out. She felt Toni get wetter and wetter as she curled her fingers to get _that_ spot. Toni was gripping the silk sheets with white knuckles. Cheryl couldn’t help but smirk seeing her tough-as-nails serpent, in _this_ state.

 

Cheryl couldn’t even explain how _amazing_ Toni tasted. It was better than anything she’d ever imagined. It was so sweet, and Cheryl couldn’t get enough.

 

“Cheryl… faster… ughhhhh.” Toni moaned through gritted teeth.

 

Cheryl pumped her fingers faster, and again wrapped her lips and began sucking Toni’s clit. Toni was visibly shaking at the feeling as she began to peak.

 

Toni grabbed Cheryl’s head and pushed her closer, in need of more friction. Next thing Cheryl knew, the walls around Cheryl’s fingers began fluttering, followed by an “Ohhh fuuckkk…” Toni practically screamed. Cheryl kept pumping and softly sucking as Toni came down from her high.

 

Cheryl pulled out her fingers and licked the remnants off of her fingers as Toni was exhausted from what Cheryl just did to her. “Holy shit Bombshell, where the hell did you learn to do _THAT?_ ” Toni asked in disbelief, “That was literally amazing.” Toni said as she pulled Cheryl in for a kiss, tasting herself on the raven’s lips. “But it’s your turn now.” Toni said catching her breath, as she moved back on top of Cheryl.

 

Toni crashed their lips together, wasting no time in divulging in her girl. Toni’s hands couldn’t help but dance her fingers all over Cheryl’s soft, glowing skin, glistening with sweat. Toni was dying to give Cheryl back what she just gave Toni… a completely amazing orgasm.

 

Cheryl was moaning at every move and touch. Toni could tell it was time. She stopped all her motions and kissing, and just looked at Cheryl. “You are the most exquisite woman I’ve ever seen Cheryl.” Toni softly placed a hand under Cheryl’s chin and lifted her head up and gave Cheryl the softest, most love-filled, kiss… Toni still couldn’t believe that Cheryl was _her_ girlfriend.

 

Toni began trickling kisses down Cheryl’s body… from her neck, sucking, and nipping… to her collar bones… down her stomach… and almost to where Cheryl wanted her most… Toni placed a kiss just below her belly-button, as she lifted up Cheryl’s legs, and wrapped them around her head.

 

Toni began to tease her, planting small kisses all over her inner thighs, and on the skin in between Cheryl’s lips… everywhere except where Cheryl wanted her.

 

“Ughhhhh TT… stopppp” Cheryl moaned out of desperation for Toni’s touch. Toni _finally_ delved in, inserting her tongue in between Cheryl’s fold, and slowly rose to her clit. Toni’s soft, slow circles around Cheryl’s clit quickly became heated, going faster and faster and she felt Cheryl’s legs begin to shake from the feelings Toni was giving her.

 

“Toni, I’m- Fuckkkk…” Cheryl began… but was cut short, as Toni’s soft and plump lips, encased that _one spot_ that drives Cheryl crazy. Toni continued flicking her tongue and sucking at the same time… Cheryl had fists full of pink-hair, her entire body shaking… “keep… going…” Cheryl moaned out.

 

Toni was relentless in her actions, not slowing down, she wanted Cheryl to cum for her. It was _strictly_ the only thing she wanted right now. Suddenly, Toni heard it… “my GOD Toni!” followed by a loud moan. “Ohh TT… I’m coming.”

 

Toni still didn’t let up her pace, as her chin became covered in the sweet taste of Cheryl Blossom. She guided Cheryl through her climax, until Cheryl let out a deep breath.

 

“Toni. My god. I have never felt that incredible in my _entire_ life. I’m seriously in another dimension right now…”

 

Toni laughed. “Damn Bombshell. I will never get enough of this.” She rolled off the bed and leaned over to give Cheryl a kiss.

\---

Toni’s POV

 

Toni walked into the bathroom and turned on the water to fill up the bathtub. She felt the water to make sure the temperature was _just_ right. Toni was amazed at how big Cheryl’s tub was… _Shit, she could fit like five people in here…_ Toni thought. As the water rose higher, Toni added one of Cheryl’s bath-bombs, and the water began turning baby blue, and bubbles began forming around the rims of the water. She picked up some of the rose petals on the sink and sprinkled them onto the surface of the water and turned the water off. _Perfect… finished._ Toni thought as she slipped off her black one piece and slipped into one of Cheryl’s robes before she walked out the door.

  
“Hey babe…” Toni said as she leaned against the door frame. “I’ve drawn us a bath.” Toni began walking towards Cheryl as the red-head only stared at her robe.

 

“Are you--” Cheryl began to ask but Toni cut her off. “Naked? Yes… now come with me baby.”

 

“I will never get tired of you calling me that.” Cheryl said as she grabbed Toni’s hand and followed her into the bathroom.

 

“Oh TT, this is perfect!” Cheryl said blissfully.

 

Toni slipped off of her robe, and Cheryl was instantly engrossed in the sight. Toni stepped into the tub and looked over at Cheryl, who was gawking at the perfect body that was just presented before her.

 

“Are you going to stand there all day and marvel at my rocking hot body or are you going to join me?” Toni laughed as she watched Cheryl snap back into reality.

 

Slightly embarrassed at her staring, Cheryl slipped off her outfit and stepped into the tub and leaned back into Toni’s arms. Toni wrapped her arms around Cheryl and began planting soft kisses on Cheryl’s head and forehead. Toni felt Cheryl completely relax into her arms and close her eyes as she leaned her head back onto Toni’s shoulders.

 

“Toni…” Cheryl said, eyes still closed.

 

“Yes babe?”

 

“I’m so in love with you…” Toni could sense the slight fear in her girlfriend’s voice as she said it.

 

Toni just wrapped her arms around her tighter and kissed her on the cheek.

 

“I’m so deeply in love with you Cheryl Blossom.” Toni stated.

 

“I began to believe that I would never be so lucky. Mother always made it clear that all I knew how to do was rip love apart… She told me time and time again that I wouldn’t ever be happy… and I began to believe her. But… when you came into my life… you’ve shown me that everything she’s drilled into my mind over the years, wasn’t true. For 17 years she told me I was a monster, that I was loveless, and deviant.”

 

Toni saw tears start to fall from Cheryl’s closed eyes.

 

“But…” Cheryl continued, “at Pop’s… you told me that I wasn’t loveless, or a monster… and that I was sensational. In that moment, you began to tear down the walls I’ve built around my heart. You’ve changed my life TT… I can’t thank you enough for that.” Cheryl said, leaning her head into Toni’s neck.

 

“Cheryl, you’ve changed my life too. I’ve never felt this way about _anyone…_ Which is scary because I’ve never let anyone get this close to me before. But Cheryl…” Toni tilted Cheryl’s head up to look her in the eyes when Cheryl opened hers. “I can’t imagine my life without you. I love you more than my heart can hold… I will always fight for you and protect you and give you all of the love that I have. I promise.” Toni stated.

 

The two stayed silent, taking in each other’s words, as they both lean back, relaxing in the warm water, two bodies melted together as one. _This is happiness,_ a thought going through both girl’s heads. _This is perfect._


	10. Darling Dearest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Sorry it's been a hot minute!  
> I traveled a lot over the holidays seeing my family and 13 hour drives are incredibly draining!  
> After this chapter, the famous Choni cross country road trip chapters are coming!  
> Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter!

Cheryl’s POV

 

The school year was _finally_ over. Cheryl couldn’t quite believe the calm that overcame her body when she walked in to Thistlehouse with Toni after the last day of school. It had been the first time in literal years where there wasn’t any terror going on in her life.

 

Cheryl’s high school experience hasn’t been easy, with the murder investigation of Jason, then the black hood, and now finally… for now… peace… and Cheryl was going to take advantage of this moment.

 

Her TT has had a cold for the past week that hasn’t gotten any better. And Cheryl, being the protective girlfriend, she is, she wanted to give Toni everything that she could to help her feel better. She wasn’t going to leave her side. She helped TT into their bed and went downstairs to brew her love some tea. Cheryl also called the Blossom family physician to make sure she could bring Toni in at any time if needed.

 

Being the stubborn bull Toni is, she refuses to go to the doctor for anything. Her mantra is to “tough it out.” But Cheryl Blossom always has a back-up plan.

 

She brought the tray of tea back up to their bedroom and placed it on the bedside table and sat on the bed.

 

“You, Mon petit amour, are officially on bedrest… I’ve brewed you a pot of vintage narcissus tea, and our family physician, Dr. Caligari is on call should you feel any worse.”

 

Cheryl pushed Toni’s hair behind her ears.

 

“I’m feeling much better Cheryl. But what if what I have is contagious?”

 

Cheryl smiled, “Oh TT, ships fever couldn’t keep me away.”

 

Cheryl knew what she wanted to ask next, her heart started to race…

 

“My four-poster bed is your four-poster bed. You can stay here for as long as you’d like.”

 

Cheryl couldn’t believe she was about to say these words out loud, but she continued.

  
“Even… permanently?”

 

Cheryl said it. Anxiously scanning Toni’s face for any type of negative reaction, but instead Cheryl was met with a small smile.

 

“You mean like… move in with you?” Toni asked.

 

“I’m cuckoo bananas for you… obvi.” Cheryl smiled out… with all of the Victorian style language and multiple languages she knew, that’s what came out of her mouth at that moment. Regardless of all the French in the world. Nothing could’ve made Toni smile as big. The moment was perfect.

 

“Won’t you move in?” Cheryl couldn’t hide the pleading in her voice. She wanted this so bad. She hated that Toni was living in a tent, and not snuggled up in her silk sheets in the comfort of her arms every night.

 

“As long…” Toni paused, “as I’m the _big_ spoon.”.

 

Cheryl knew in her mind that may only last a couple days… Even though Toni was in a literal _gang_ , Toni loves being cuddled and always wants to be cuddled. Cheryl doesn’t mind, because she is overjoyed with the fact that this tough girl is only soft for her.

 

Cheryl giggled and leaned into Toni’s arms for a kiss. Cheryl didn’t even care that Toni was sick right now. She was so happy, and the night was going to end on a happy note. Through smiles, and laughter, and a lot of kisses, Cheryl pulled away.

 

“Heyy…” Toni moaned out. “Come back.”

 

Cheryl looked back to see Toni pouting her lips with her arms crossed. Cheryl giggled, and turned to walk into her closet. She had bought this present for Toni weeks ago, something she’d been wanting for a long time, but Toni never had the money for it. This gift was the perfect segway into what Cheryl had in store for their summer.

 

This hadn’t been the only gift that Cheryl had bought Toni. The other surprise was hiding out in the garage of Thistlehouse…

 

Cheryl pulled out a small, black package with a pink bow on top from the hidden cabinet in her closet. She had to find somewhere Toni wouldn’t look because Toni is such a snoop and would’ve found it in any other space. She hid it in the cabinet she houses all of the Blossom Family heirloom jewelry.

 

Cheryl stepped out of _their_ closet and started speaking:

 

“TT… You’ve changed my whole life since the second you stepped into Riverdale High, and I can’t thank you enough for pushing me, and wanting to know me. I want to take a life changing adventure with you Toni Topaz, and I want you to use this to capture it.”

 

Cheryl handed Toni the box, nervous at how she’s going to react to such an expensive gift… but Cheryl knew in her heart how much Toni deserves it.

 

Toni tore open the wrapping paper and pulled out a Nikon D5300 camera. Cheryl saw her jaw drop. “Cher! Oh my god!” Toni jumped out of bed and practically tackled Cheryl on the bed. “This is amazing!” Toni was laughing and smiling holding Cheryl tightly in a hug on top of her. “Thank you, Cheryl!” Toni said as she looked into Cheryl’s eyes.

 

“You’re welcome, TT. You’re going to need it to capture our extravagant adventures this summer.” Cheryl smiled the most genuine smile, thinking of getting away from Riverdale with HER girlfriend. Just them together on the road, no Riverdale, or murder investigations. Them exploring the world together. That’s all Cheryl could ever want.

 

“What do you mean by that? Are we going somewhere this summer?” Toni asked, puzzled.

 

“I have planned us a trip for us, on our motorcycles, to travel across the country visiting all kinds of places and states, for the entire summer. Starting from when you get to feeling completely better, TT.” Cheryl revealed. “With the Blossom fortune back in my hands, this is the only thing I could think of doing. Spending it on us, getting away from Riverdale for the entire summer. I want to make as many memories as I can with you Toni, and I want the best photographer in the world to capture those moments.” Cheryl said as she winked at Toni and planted a kiss onto her forehead.

 

“Cheryl! That sounds absolutely amazing!” Toni exclaimed.

 

“Wait… what do you mean by _our_ motorcycles?” Toni asked.

 

Cheryl smirked “Come with me TT, there’s another surprise awaiting.”

 

Toni’s POV

 

“Holy shit Cheryl this is AMAZING!” Toni practically yelled when she saw it. Cheryl had gotten Toni’s motorcycle detailed.  
  
Cheryl switched out all the leather on the seats with brand-new black leather with dark purple stitching. She had all my rusted metal exterior replaced with brand new shiny silver metal. To top it all off, Cheryl drew and designed the dark purple flames that covered the wheel covers, and sides of the motorcycle. Her license plate now said “TOPAZ.” It was absolutely beautiful.

 

“I could seriously cry right now. But Cher…” Toni grabbed the red-heads hands “You don’t have to buy me all these nice things to buy my affection. I love you for you, not your fortune or huge house. I love the entire girl standing in front of me right now.” Toni placed a kiss onto Cheryl’s lips.

 

“I know TT. I love you too. This year has been rough for us. I want us to have a fresh start and a great summer and come back refreshed and grow closer together through the summer without possibly being murdered or arrested.” Cheryl stated.

 

“… Do you like it Toni?” Cheryl asked hesitantly.

 

“Yes Cheryl! I love it! I can’t wait to ride it.” Toni said.

 

“I have one more thing!” Cheryl said as she threw off the cover hiding the motorcycle Cheryl bought herself for the trip.

 

Cheryl now had her own motorcycle in her iconic cherry red color. The leather was red with black stitching, the exterior was bright red, pairing perfectly with the silver metal around the bike. Her license plate said “BMBSHEL.” _That is HOT._ Toni thought, until Cheryl swung her leg over the top and got into position like she was riding it.

 

“Okay… now _that_ is a sight.” Toni said walking towards Cheryl on her bike. “You… are _so_ hot right now.” Toni breathed out, heat beginning to radiate in her core.

 

Cheryl just laughed and smiled at Toni. “Oh TT. Not even I can top how beautiful _you_ are. Let’s go back upstairs and put us a movie on and get you some much needed rest.”

 

Toni moaned in annoyance as Cheryl got off her bike and began walking to the door. “I’m never getting sick again.” Toni said as she rolled her eyes.

 

Cheryl had fallen asleep about 20 minutes into the movie, Toni was surprised because Cheryl is always the last one to fall asleep. _I don’t blame her,_ Toni thought. _She’s had her own family in this same house that were plotting to kill her._ Toni realized that now, it was just Cheryl, Nana Rose, and herself in Thistlehouse. All people Cheryl trusted. Toni realized that Cheryl feels safe now… a feeling she knew Cheryl hadn’t felt in a very long time. Toni Topaz smiled at the sleeping Blossom in her arms and squeezed her in tighter. “You’re safe with me babe.” Toni whispered softly.

 

Toni couldn’t help but stare at Cheryl for hours, she was beyond beautiful awake, but looks like a pure angel asleep. Toni placed a soft kiss on top of Cheryl’s head.

 

“I love you Cher.” Toni whispered, as she pulled the covers over both their bodies, and laid her head on Cheryl’s, and finally succumbed to sleep.


	11. Two's Company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this took so long!   
> I've been preparing for school to start back up which is insane.  
> I'll still be writing this semester but might take a while to get up new chapters! But I will try my hardest!  
> I'm in a 15 hour a day, every day, program so my free time is SO limited.  
> Thank you all for reading so far!

 

Cheryl’s POV

 

Packing had always been Cheryl’s enemy. It was hard to pick outfits with _unlimited_ suitcases, but this time… their Motorcycle only had room for 2 bags. Cheryl knew this task was going to be daunting. “ughh!” Cheryl moaned.

 

Cheryl looked over to see Toni laughing, lounging in a chair with her feet on the desk. She had finished packing over an hour ago. “Totally not funny TT.” Cheryl said as she rolled her eyes.

 

It was 3 hours before Cheryl finished packing her bags and set them by the door with Toni’s. Toni had 1 bag of clothes, and other bag that held her cameras and room for souvenirs. Toni loves little souvenir’s and mementos.  

 

When Cheryl organized her room to give Toni enough room when she moved in, she left Toni a few shelves on the wall to put her things on. Toni had _SO_ many mementos from when she was a little girl, nights with the serpents, her favorite photographs, and even collected all her movie tickets. She had the “Love, Simon” theater ticket framed with a picture of them at Pop’s together. It was so sweet, and Cheryl smiles every time she looked at it.

 

Cheryl had never had anything in her room that truly meant something. It has always been family heirlooms or expensive art her parents bought at an art show. Growing up, she never had a child’s bedroom. It was designed to exude taste and elegance, not to the liking of a child. No stuffed animals, or drawings she drew, no photographs of friends on the shelves or the walls. So, Toni’s shelf made her heart fill with so much joy. Cheryl’s life is finally turning out the way that she wanted it, and she loved that feeling.

 

They were leaving for their road trip tomorrow morning and they both were so excited. But before they left, they wanted to take a trip to Pop’s for dinner. They pulled up to Pop’s on their beautiful motorcycles, set their helmets down, and walked into Pop’s.

 

“As I live and breathe! I did _NOT_ just witness Cheryl Blossom pull up on a motorcycle!”

 

Cheryl turned around to see Veronica Lodge walking towards them.

 

“You sure did Lodge. It’s summer Roni, exciting things await! We’re leaving tomorrow for a cross country road trip. Our first stop: New York City!” Cheryl exclaimed happily, holding Toni’s hand.

 

“Ah, New York city is beautiful. Do you two want to sit with us?” Veronica asked, pointing to their table. Archie, Betty, and Jughead waved to the couple.

 

“The more the merrier!” Toni stated.  

 

The whole gang sat and drank their milkshakes and ate their burgers and shared some great conversation.

 

Cheryl was happy, she believed for the first time that she had _friends_. Real friends. Not side-kicks who were afraid of her or people who just want to be her friends because she had money. Cheryl was the happiest she had been in years with great company, and the greatest girlfriend.

 

A few hours later, the group parted ways, and Toni and Cheryl went back home. They needed some rest before their first stop to New York! The statue of liberty and time square were their first landmark stops! Toni hadn’t been anywhere out of Riverdale or the Southside her whole life and Cheryl wanted to show her the world.

 

They cuddled into bed together when they arrived home and got ready for bed, and Cheryl rubbed Toni’s back until they both fell asleep.

 

Toni’s POV

  
The next morning, Toni tied up their bags onto their motorcycles as Cheryl gave Nana Rose’s new caregivers the tour of Thistlehouse and walked them through Nana Rose’s schedule. 3 months is a long time and Cheryl wanted Nana Rose to be in the absolute best hands while they were gone.

 

Toni had gotten to know Nana Rose very well for the past few months. They had developed a great relationship since Toni had rescued Cheryl from the Sisters. Whenever Cheryl was gone, they would talk for hours and Toni would sit and watch Nana Rose’s programs with her. Nana would tell stories about when Cheryl was little, which Toni found extremely adorable! Sometimes, when she would get home from work late, she would find Nana Rose awake in her room, and would read her back to sleep. Toni had never had a close grandparent before; Nana Rose is the closest thing she’d had in her entire life. And Toni really enjoyed it.

 

“Are you ready to go TT?” Cheryl chimed as she walked out of the house, pulling Toni from her thoughts.

 

“So ready Bombshell.” Toni said, grabbing Cheryl by the waist and pulling her in close for a kiss. “I’m ready for our adventures.”

 

They had spent the past two weeks plotting their route across the country, scouting out landmarks big and small, to stop by and see while they travel.

 

Cheryl had been to New York countless times, but she and Jason would be stuck in their hotel room while their parents were out doing ‘business.’ Cheryl had told Toni stories of her and Jason breaking one of the hotel beds because they were jumping back and forth from the two beds when they were little. They got in huge trouble with her parents.

 

“Well…” Cheryl said, “Let’s do this!” And Toni smiled the biggest smile as they turned and hopped onto their motorcycles.

 

It wasn’t a very long ride, but Toni enjoyed every minute of it. Toni felt rushes of love and admiration for Cheryl when she would look over at her red-head and see her hair flipping through the wind as they sped. She loved seeing Cheryl’s helmet hair when they would stop for gas.

 

“Cheryl, your helmet hair is _almost_ as cute as your after-sex hair.” Toni laughed out as she ran her fingers through her girl’s hair to fix it.

 

“We’ll be seeing a lot of _both_ of those hairstyles this summer, TT” Cheryl replied, nonchalantly as she put the gas pump back up and turned to Toni. “Let’s go babe.” The raven said as she winked at her before putting on her helmet.

 

 _God my girl is so freaking HOT…_ Toni thought.

 

The power couple finally arrived to their hotel. Cheryl wanted the best of everything for this trip. She got them a room at the Four Seasons hotel, right next to the museum of modern art, and a beautiful view of Central Park.

 

Toni gasped as they walked into the room. “This is so freaking nice Cheryl!”

 

“And oh my god this VIEW!” Toni exclaimed as she ran to the window.

 

“I made sure to get a room that had huge windows and a beautiful view of Central park so you could take some amazing pictures.” Cheryl revealed.

 

Toni ran up and pulled Cheryl in for a deep kiss that relaxed the both of them. “You’re amazing Cheryl.”

 

Toni jumped on the bed and laid backwards like she was about to leave a snow angel in the sheets. “What are we doing first Cheryl?” Toni breathed out as she took in the cloud like comfort of this 5 star hotel.

“Well, TT, I have made us reservations at The Grill at 7:00. But for now…” Cheryl paused as she straddled Toni on the bed. “we have a few hours to kill.”

 

“Hell yeah.” Toni breathed out, taking in the beauty of the woman on top of her. 

 

Toni couldn’t hold back her whimpering when Cheryl began kissing and lightly sucking up and down her neck. Toni is _so_ weak for Cheryl. Anytime Toni looks at her girlfriend she always thinks, _my god, I’m dating the most beautiful girl in the world._ But in times like this, both bare of any clothes on, Toni feels as if she’s in heaven. And this cloud of a bed is making this so much better.

 

The next thing Toni knew, she was ripped from her thoughts when she felt the most earth-shaking feeling as Cheryl slid her hand down her body and to her core and began slowly circling the pink-haired girls clit.

 

“Mmmm.” Toni replied as she put her hand in Cheryl’s hair and pulled her in for kisses she absolutely _needed_ right now. She saw Cheryl smirk as she pulled her closer, knowing she was completely in control. But Toni didn’t care, all she wanted was Cheryl, and she was going to get it.

 

The two girls melted together, tongues fighting for dominance, and the sucking and biting each other’s lips, never wanting to stop.

 

“Cher… please…” Toni moaned, trying to tell Cheryl what she needed. And Cheryl, knowing her girlfriend well, knew what she was talking about.

 

Cheryl began moving down Toni’s body, down her torso, past her waist, and slowly lowered her head where Toni wanted her most.

 

Cheryl opened her mouth and began slowly licking up and down and Toni moaned out in pleasure. Cheryl kept going faster and faster, she could feel that Toni was close due to the shaking of her legs.

 

“Oh babe… keep going.” Toni yelled as she grabbed the bed sheets with white knuckles.

 

Before Cheryl could reply, Toni arched her back up, pulling the bedsheets in her hands up with her. Every sound Toni made, made Cheryl smirk with pleasure. She _loved_ it.

 

She began planting kisses tracing a path back up to Toni’s lips.

 

“Damn Bombshell… you have mad skills.” Toni said as Cheryl laughed out loud.

 

“Oh TT… I love you.” Cheryl said smiling.

 

“Let’s go shower to get ready. I can’t wait to explore the city with you.” Toni said.

 

She was so excited for this road trip with Cheryl. She has been wanting to do something like this for her entire life, but never could. Now, she has the most amazing girl in the world by her side while they explore the world together. Toni has never been this happy in a very long time, and she couldn’t wait to walk around the city with her girl on her arm, taking beautiful pictures of their time together.

 

“and I love you too Cheryl.” Toni replied, her heart beating out of her chest.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're still here... thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
